Hopelessly Devoted to you
by chickibabe46
Summary: Lily Evans has finished school at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and is completing her last year of uni at London University for Witches and Wizards. She has some unexpected meeting with some interesting people. READ IT!


**Hopelessly devoted to you**

**To my most bodacious and awesome readers!!**

**This story is a fanfic about James and Lily, and when they have graduated from school, going on their different paths. It's a little bit of an Easter Holiday project, so it's not very good, because I ate chocolate while I was making it, so my mind is kind of more on the chocolate than the story, but I hope you enjoy anyway. Constructive criticism is clearly needed, as you can see, so please don't hold yourself back in that area. Lol!**

**Well, I better go and start the story, shall I? ENJOY!!!!**

**Luv chickibabe46**

Chapter 1-The Reunion

As she walked down the street, the rising sun blinding her emerald eyes, Lily Evans knew it was going to be another boring day, and sighed as she walked into Gringotts, for her weekly money withdrawal. As she walked down the long hall, she looked at the goblins sorting out crystals.

There was one goblin sorting out what Lily could now see as dragon knuckle bones, another with sapphires and emeralds, and another with pure gold. This was quite regularly seen in the bank, but Lily had never seen these items up close.

But due to time restrictions, Lily couldn't stop and look, she had to be at the university in fifteen minutes, and that was over the other side of Diagon Alley. So she hurried quickly to her vault.

Once she had gained enough money from the vault, she locked it with her key, and rode in the cart with the goblin back up to the main entrance.

She walked out of Gringotts, and started to walk down the road, not really taking any notice of people passing.

She apparated to the London University for Witches and Wizards.

As she walked past the Muggle Studies room, she bumped into a shoulder. The person yelped, as all his papers and books that he was carrying got flung onto the ground. As she turned around to apologize she gasped, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

The person she had bumped into was drop dead gorgeous! He had blue grey eyes, shoulder length brown hair that was straight, was pretty tall, and had the most amazing muscles that she had ever seen.

He didn't seem to have been upset by the accident, but was quickly picking up things, before the wind blew it away. She bent down to help him, and he finally looked at her.

She could feel him staring at her as she picked up a couple of pieces of paper.

"Thanks," he said, taken back by Lily's looks. She squirmed under his stare, so she decided to introduce herself.

"Hi. Lily Evans," she said, while shaking his hand. He smiled, "Jack Miller."

"Um, I'm sorry about the papers," she grinned meekly.

He laughed and shrugged, "No big deal. It's only my assignment for my last degree. Nothing important."

Realizing just how important that was, Lily blushed, but tried to keep her composure. He just laughed again, and waved his arm in the direction of where she was going, like a servant showing his mistress the exit. She could see his arms bulging out of his t-shirt like there was no tomorrow, and his abs!

She laughed, and kept on walking. When she looked back at him, she could see him looking at her. She quickly turned around again.

As she walked down the stairs to her next class, her stomach was buzzing, like there were hundreds of butterflies dashing around in it.

"Lily!" shouted a familiar voice behind her.

"Hey Molly," said Lily, as a girl with long, blonde, curly hair jogged up to her. They hugged each other, and set of arm in arm to their next class.

"So, what's been happening in the sweet life of Lily Evans?" asked Molly with a laugh.

Lily looked at her, and then pulled her into a doorway, "Listen. I bumped into this totally hot guy called Jack Miller, literally!"

Molly had a confused look on her face, "Is his name literate, or did you bump into him literally?"

"What? Oh never mind. Anyway, he's so totally hot! I was, like, shocked at how hot he was! He is probably THE hottest guy in this whole flippin' Uni, and I had to bump into him! Oh the shame, the shame!" she said, while hitting herself on the head.

"Lily, Lily, you seriously need to relax! Don't worry, Doctor Molly is on the job. Wait a minute……, did you say Jack Miller?" asked Molly.

"Yep," said Lily, still hitting herself on the head. Molly held her hand away from her head and stopped her.

"Oh my god, Lily. You just fell for the past Ravenclaw captain, Jack Miller! Oh my god, he IS so hot! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god….." said Molly, while jumping up and down. Lily joined in the jumping up and down, until they heard someone cough behind them. Molly fainted.

It was Jack Miller.

**Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god THIS STINKS! I can NOT write stories. Pleeeeeeeeease God, give me J.K. Rowling's strength and brains and ideas and all the other stuff that comes with it!!! I suck! Anyways, sorry about that little outburst; just had to vent my anger on how much I suck at writing stories!**

**(Sorry this chapter is so short. Had writers block. Hehehehehehehe?)**

**Please, please, pleeeeeeeeeeeeease give me constructive criticism AND moral support. I NEED IT SOOOOOOO BAD!**

**Thanks guys.**

**Luv chickibabe46**


End file.
